


Winning Hand

by chibi_zoe



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo was supposed to be shopping for the gifts on Hakkai’s list whilst his friend taught night classes; instead he popped into a bar for a quick round of cards and quickly lost of track of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was ‘a deliberate act of deception as a means of protection’

“I have a boyfriend.” Gojyo blurted out defensively as the scantily clad woman, he couldn’t remember her name despite having met her numerous times before, attempted to crawl into his lap for the third time in as many minutes. The night had been going really well and she’d been a fantastic good luck charm, but he wasn’t in the mood for anything more than a little light flirtation, hadn’t been in the right mood for weeks now if the truth be told, although he really didn’t want to investigate why that might be too closely. It didn’t help that his head was starting to feel funny and he suspected that she was at the bottom of it.

“Really?” She asked sceptically, skilfully dodging his uncoordinatedly waving arms to plop her ample bottom down firmly into his lap. He grunted at the impact, rather enjoying the sensation but not willing to give her the satisfaction of letting her know it. Her father was the head of the local yakuza and she was obviously very used to getting her own way. If he’d been feeling more like himself they would’ve already been upstairs getting to know each other a little more intimately, the danger be damned, but right now the only thing rising was his revulsion at the heady floral scent of her perfume.

“Yes really.” He said, attempting to shove her off without much success, it was almost like she’d superglued herself to him and he wasn’t willing to deliberately hurt a lady, even one attempting to force him into something that he wasn’t interested in. “He won’t be happy with you.” He said even as he hoped that Hakkai never found out what he was saying, as he doubted his flatmate would be very happy with him either and the man was one scary bastard when he put his mind to it.

“With me?” She laughed lightly with a coquettish toss of her head, twisting her upper body to press her amble breasts against his chest. “Unhappy with you is more likely.” Her hair ornaments sparkled in the dim light as she placed her hand on his cheek, her long red lacquered nails pricking the skin dangerously close to his eye. She was clearly enjoying herself, a pink flush was quickly spreading across her cheeks and her eyes were sparkling. She was extremely dangerous and utterly breathtaking, and Gojyo just wasn’t interested.

“Unhappy with both of you in fact.” A horribly familiar and very masculine voice said from just behind Gojyo’s shoulder. 

“Hakkai!” Gojyo said, leaping urgently to his feet and unceremoniously dumping the woman onto the slightly sticky floor with an offended shriek that drew every eye in the place. Wondering just how much Hakkai had heard, Gojyo took his life into his hands and flung his arms around Hakkai’s neck planting a sloppy kiss on the frowning lips as he pressed his body close. “Save me.” He whispered under his breath as he pulled back slightly and sagged suddenly at the knees. Hakkai’s arms tightened reflexively around him in a bolstering embrace and Gojyo drew in a relieved lungful of the other man’s spicy cologne. He was going to be okay, if Hakkai had been really pissed at him, he would’ve let him fall. 

“I’m sorry, but Gojyo’s presence is required at home. Have a lovely evening.” Hakkai said, his voice polite but his gimlet eye pinning the woman to the floor and daring anyone in the room to say anything. Sighing silently with relief Gojyo allowed his friend and flatmate to assist him out of the dingy, smoky bar and onto the dirty, smoky street, feeling a dozen sharp eyes boring holes into his spine with every shaky step. He was not going to be welcome back into that establishment any time soon and probably not into any other place with ties to the woman’s father. 

“Thanks man.” Gojyo said sincerely, patting Hakkai companionably on the back as the heavy door closed behind them with a solid sounding thump. “You really saved my bacon in there.” He left his hand resting on his friend’s shoulder, enjoying the warmth emanating from Hakkai’s body and trying to not think about why he felt so much more comfortable now than he had a few minutes ago with a pretty lady on his lap.

“You’re welcome Gojyo.” Hakkai’s response was as politely bland as always. It freaked Gojyo out sometimes, that incredible vocal self-control. He’d seen his friend beat a man to death with just an umbrella and not so much as a mild curse, and then he’d apologised to the fresh corpse about making such a mess with all the blood. It had haunted Gojyo’s dreams for weeks afterwards.

Shaking his head to clear it, he deliberately put Hakkai’s strangeness from his mind as he had so many times before and allowed his friend to guide him to the car. The long drive home was quiet, Hakkai concentrating on his driving and Gojyo trying to think through a head becoming more and more cloudy with every passing minute.

** --\/-- ** 

Hakkai studied Gojyo out of the corner of his eye as he drove them both home. He could still feel the press of his friends’ lips against his own and taste the cigarettes and beer that had been Gojyo’s only sustenance while he gambled. Kanan’s kisses had always tasted sweet, his sister having had an incorrigible sweet tooth. Her body had been small and soft in his arms whereas Gojyo had been broad and firm, his chest flat and his arms strong. The differences were profound.

“We’re here.” Pulling up behind the tiny donga that was their home, Hakkai helped Gojyo out of the car, he wasn’t entirely sure that Gojyo really needed any help but his friend allowed it with no protests or any other indications that all was not well. Hakuryu transformed back into his normal shape and took to the air, indicating with several meaningful cheeps and an intricate dance that he intended to go and hunt for his dinner. Hakkai nodded his acknowledgment as he opened the back door and guided Gojyo to the kitchen table. 

“Drink this.” He placed a glass of water on the table and frowned as Gojyo just stared at it. “Gojyo?” He said, getting worried. Gojyo raised heavy lidded eyes to meet his own and Hakkai stared at the unfocused eyes, the pupils blown wide so that the red iris was barely visible. “Gojyo?” He repeated again.

“Hakkai.” Gojyo managed to mumble, his name so thick and mangled that Hakkai could barely recognise it. 

“You need to drink the water Gojyo.” Hakkai lifted the cup and held it to Gojyo lips. His friend opened his mouth and obediently swallowed as Hakkai slowly tilted the cup. He noticed the tiny little crescent shaped wounds under Gojyo’s left eye and his own eyes narrowed. He ran his thumb over the tiny injuries, concentrating to bring his healing chi to the surface. The cuts healed almost instantly and Hakkai let his fingers trail over the old scars still marring Gojyo’s left cheek, he couldn’t do anything about those.

“Thank you.” Gojyo mumbled, tilting his head to press his cheek more firmly into Hakkai’s hand. His skin was warm and rough with red stubble. Hakkai remembered feeling it rasp over his own when Gojyo had kissed him. Raising his other hand, he ran it along his own cheek, comparing the sensations. Gojyo’s jaw was squarer than his own but his bristles were not as widespread. Moving his hand around to push his fingers through Gojyo’s long red hair he wondered what had gotten into him, whatever drug was coursing through the other man’s system was surely not affecting him, not from one little kiss. 

“Bed time.” He said, his voice unexpectedly rough. He slide his hand from Gojyo’s hair onto his arm and then around his shoulders. He heaved the taller man to his feet and lugged him the few short paces to the bedroom. With a bit of effort he managed to pull Gojyo’s blankets down before letting the man collapse onto the bed. He knelt down between Gojyo’s feet and removed his shoes and socks. From his position on the floor he briefly contemplated the thought of removing the other man’s pants and then thought better of it. Gojyo wouldn’t suffer any consequences from sleeping in his clothes and it would be a lot of effort to shuck him out of them.

Rising to his feet, Hakkai stared down at Gojyo for a long moment; the other man was sprawled sideways across the bed with his feet still on the floor and his knees spread wide. Long red hair spilled around him like a pool of blood in the dim light and Hakkai felt his heart skip a beat as memories of similar sights swept through his memory. Shuddering, he bent to lift Gojyo’s legs and straighten him up on the bed. Pulling the blankets up over his friend, he bent down and gently kissed his forehead. “Good night, sleep tight and don’t let the bed bug bite.” He thought he saw a smile curved Gojyo’s lips before he turned out the light and slipped into his own bed.

** --\/-- ** 

Muffled groans and whimpers woke Gojyo in what was probably the early hours of the morning judging by the pale light just sneaking around the edges of the curtain. He frowned as he realised that he couldn’t remember much of last night after winning a respectable amount at cards. He was tucked neatly into bed but he was still dressed in last night’s clothes, which meant that Hakkai had brought him home and not some woman.

The groan came again, lower and longer than before, and Gojyo looked across the small space to Hakkai’s bed. The man’s arm was moving in a rhythmical manner that Gojyo was more than a little familiar with, the sheets rustling softly with every stroke. Hakkai was still obviously asleep, his mouth was open and he was groaning with an obvious enjoyment that he would never permit to show when awake. Gojyo drank in the sight of his friends’ face looking so exposed and vulnerable, not knowing when he would get another chance.

Hakkai’s strokes got faster and his moans got deeper and longer. Gojyo could feel his own groin tighten and he reached down to pop the buttons on his trousers, deliberately not thinking about what he was doing. He wasn’t wearing any underpants and his slowly stiffening cock poked through the gaping fly easily. Grasping it loosely in his fist, he started to jerk his hand in the same rhythm as Hakkai. More blood flowed south with every stroke and his cock twitched in his fist with every moan that Hakkai let loose. 

The shushing sound of hands on cocks and the rustling of the sheets were very loud in Gojyo’s ears and he wondered how it was that Hakkai didn’t wake up. The other man’s moans were getting louder and more desperate and his face was contorted in an expression of desire that Gojyo had never seen before. Previously when Hakkai had had sex dreams, Gojyo had simply rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, he felt like the worst kind of pervert masturbating alongside his sleeping friend. He didn’t stop though; his blood was pounding far too much to let him even consider rolling over, at this point he wouldn’t stop even if Hakkai woke up and caught him.

The gasping grunt of Hakkai orgasming hit Gojyo like a runaway freight train and he spilled onto his own fingers moments later out of breath and with his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He wiped his fingers on the sheets as he lay there sweaty and boneless. In the other bed, Hakkai had a beatific expression on his face and it seemed that he was even more deeply asleep than before. Gojyo was entranced.

** --\/-- ** 

Waking up much later than he normally did, Hakkai felt more relaxed than he had a long time. The crusted remains on his fingers let him know as clear as day why he felt so good and he immediately flicked his eyes to the other bed. It was empty and the sheets had been stripped from it. He sat up, wondering if Gojyo had been sick and how he’d managed to sleep through it. He hoped that the other man had slept through his wet dream, or would at least have the decency not to bring it up; he really didn’t want Gojyo contemplating why he would have a wet dream on the same night that they’d kissed.

The sound of the shower running gave him a clue as to where Gojyo was and Hakkai took the opportunity to strip his own bed, adding his pyjamas to the pile. He wrapped his dressing gown around himself and carried the laundry into the kitchen. Gojyo had kindly left the door to the washing machine open and Hakkai added his items and the washing powder before setting the timer to have it start in an hours’ time. 

He washed his hands in the sink, scrubbing carefully and ensuring that there was nothing trapped under his nails. Drying his hands on the tea towel he set about making coffee. Out the window he could see Hakuryu sunning himself in the vegetable garden; he sighed to himself, the dragon would never learn it would seem. At least it didn’t appear as if there were any bloody piles of fur or feathers to deal with, which was a definite positive. 

He carefully placed the cup of coffee he’d made to Gojyo’s taste on the corner of the kitchen table and turned around just in time to see the bathroom door open in a cloud of steam and Gojyo emerge wearing just an old and worn pair of grey cotton boxers. Hakkai felt his heart give a funny little skip at the sight of all that exposed skin. He wondered suddenly if Gojyo was ticklish.

“Thanks for last night.” Gojyo said to him with a wobbly smile and all Hakkai could think about was the dried spunk on his fingers when he’d woken up. “You’re welcome.” He managed, with barely a stutter, as he passed his still quite damp friend and sequestered himself in the tiny bathroom with seriously impolite haste. 

Hanging his robe up on the nail behind the door, he stepped into the wet shower and turned on the water. Everything he saw reminded him that Gojyo had just been standing here as naked as Hakkai was now. The soap still had little bubbles on it, the washer was still dripping and the lid of the shampoo bottle hadn’t been clipped down properly. He bet that there were probably still small red hairs in the sink from where Gojyo had shaved and his toothbrush would still be glistening with moisture.

Swallowing down a sudden surge of desire Hakkai briefly tried to ignore his burgeoning erection, but gave in quickly with a sigh and gripped it firmly. He was better off taking care of it now rather than having it return with a vengeance later on, most probably at an inappropriate moment in front of Gojyo. He jerked himself off quickly and methodically to the image of Gojyo on his knees and covered in soap suds. Until now Kanan had always starred in his fantasies and he didn’t know why she had been so suddenly superseded, and by a man at that, a man Hakkai had been living with for years. 

His release splattered onto the tiles at his feet, thin and watery after his earlier wet dream, leaving Hakkai feeling relaxed, boneless and still confused about his desires. He’d never been attracted to men before, nor really to women other than Kanan. His sister had consumed his thoughts throughout his teens and into his twenties. He couldn’t remember ever thinking of another person like he thought of her, even after her death. He wondered what she’d think of him, jerking off to fantasies of his male roommate. Admittedly though, he didn’t think it was quite as bad as jerking off to fantasies of your sister.

Deciding that he was going to hell anyway for committing incest and comforted by the thought that Kanan would want him to be happy, he finished his shower and stepped out onto the mat. He roughly dried himself, rubbing the towel vigorously over his hair before wrapping it around his hips. Bending over the sink he lathered his face with the shaving cream that he shared with Gojyo and slowly started to draw his razor down his cheek. 

** --\/-- ** 

Gojyo was sitting shirtless on the back steps slowly smoking a second cigarette in between small sips of his coffee when he heard the bathroom door open. Hakkai was clearly uncomfortable around him, no doubt because of the kiss, but they would get past it, they had to because Gojyo wasn’t going to let Hakkai leave without a fight. The sun was warm on his chilled skin as he leant back against the door frame to watch his roommate cross the room in a few short strides.

“Thanks for the coffee.” He began as an opener, peering sideways at Hakkai’s dressing gown clad form. The green cotton was sticking to his skin in places and the belt emphasised the curve of his buttocks and thighs. Gojyo sucked deeply on his cigarette and blew the smoke out through his nose, relishing the calmness that flowed along his veins.

“Would you like bacon and eggs for breakfast?” Hakkai asked as he picked the frying pan. Gojyo was suddenly assaulted by an image of Hakkai in just a frilly apron. He choked on his mouthful of coffee and barely managed to indicate that yes, he would like a fried breakfast please. “Excellent.” Was Hakkai’s uncharacteristic response, “I feel hungrier than normal this morning for some reason.” Gojyo made an affirmative noise deep in his throat and admired the sight of his roommate rooting around in the fridge for the bacon, thoughts of food far from his mind.

Breakfast began awkwardly but soon smoothed out into their standard early morning conversation about their respective previous evenings’ and the weather. Neither one of them mentioned the kiss. Gojyo was happy enough to let it go like so much water under the bridge for the time being; after all it wasn’t like Hakkai had ever dropped any hints about having a taste for men on the side and Gojyo didn’t want to push him into doing something rash like taking off to live in Sanzo’s monastery.

“We need to go and buy those gifts you didn’t pick up yesterday.” Hakkai told him pointedly as he washed the dishes and cleaned the stove. Gojyo felt a little prickle of guilt; that was what he was supposed to have been doing last night whilst Hakkai taught his regular Tuesday night class. Instead he had bunked off and found a bar, an interesting card game and a beautiful woman to be his lucky charm. 

“I’ll just go get dressed.” He said, pushing his chair back from the table and heading to the bedroom. He was unsurprised to see that Hakkai’s bed was missing its sheets and he smiled at the memory of why. 

Tugging on a pair of loose cargo pants and a tight t-shirt, he sat down on his bare mattress to put on his shoes and socks. Half-way through, Hakkai entered the room and shed his robe. He hung it on the back of the door and quickly dressed himself. Gojyo had the seen the sight hundreds of times, he’d undressed in front of Hakkai countless times himself, but this morning it suddenly seemed provocative. He made a third attempt to ties his shoelaces and slipped out of the room, ostensibly to grab his smokes from the floor beside the back door before he could do something stupid.

** --\/-- ** 

Hakkai frowned at the selection of comics in front of him, trying to choose a couple that Goku would both like and understand. Beside him Gojyo was fidgeting with the bags full of the other gifts and decorations that they’d already purchased. He was clearly still feeling guilty for not having done this last night and was not actually whining out loud but it was obvious that he was bored and uninterested in the proceedings, and probably hungry too by now. 

“We’ll get these,” he began as picked up four of the slim volumes that he’d been considering, “and then we’ll go get some lunch before we head home, how does that sound?” He laughed as Gojyo stumbled over his words in his haste to agree, the various bags rustling against each other as he turned and headed towards the counter eager to pay for the books and get moving again. 

As they headed to the ramen bar for a bowl of noodles, Hakkai suddenly noticed how close together they were walking; their knuckles brushed continuously and their shoulders bumped on occasion. The midday crowd wasn’t thick enough to warrant their closeness but he couldn’t find it in himself to move away, not if Gojyo wasn’t. He wondered how they looked to outsiders, to people who didn’t know them; did they look like a couple? Sweat popped out on his brow at the thought, his heart sped up and Gojyo suddenly seemed much larger and much closer than he had a moment ago.

“Shit,” Gojyo said suddenly grabbing Hakkai’s hand, “there’s the mad chick from last night.” He nodded with his head towards the woman, who didn’t look nearly as good as she had last night in the unforgiving light of the noon day sun. Gojyo’s red hair blazed in his peripheral vision and Hakkai curled his own hand around Gojyo’s, the feeling slightly surreal, squeezing gently in what he hoped would be taken as reassurance. 

“Gojyo.” The woman said with an insincere smile as she noticed them, the scent of her perfume overpowering even the nearby meat bun vendor’s tasty aroma as she moved closer. “And…Hakkai?” She turned her painted face in Hakkai’s direction and he introduced himself politely, still keeping a firm hold of Gojyo’s hand. Her expression soured when she noticed their clasped hands and her lip curled in distaste, Hakkai thought uncharitably that the expression looked like her natural one. He didn’t want to stay around her for one minute longer than he had to.

“I’m sorry,” Hakkai paused slightly so that she could interject with her own name but she stubbornly stayed silent, “but you’ll have to excuse us.” He didn’t bother to give a reason why, if she was too rude to give her name then he wasn’t going to explain why he was in such a rush. “Come along Gojyo.” With that, he tugged on their joined hands and stepped purposefully forwards, his roommate keeping step with him and chuckling under his breath.

** --\/-- ** 

Gojyo’s fingers felt warm and slightly sweaty in Hakkai’s firm grip. His friend was clearly irritated and it showed in the way that he strode along. What Gojyo didn’t know was if the irritation was caused by having met the woman in the market or by her impoliteness. What he did know was that Hakkai hadn’t let go of his hand yet and the woman was definitely out of sight now, had been for quite some time in fact.

Keeping his mouth shut, Gojyo tried to memorise the sensation of long fingers curled around his own. Normally when he went walking with a woman, he kept his hands in his pockets and they held onto his elbow or his bicep if they were tall enough. Hand holding had always seemed far too intimate and familiar, like getting into bed in pyjamas and just sleeping side by side together all night with no ulterior motive. Gojyo was quite suddenly reminded of all the nights that he laid in his bed listening to Hakkai snore quietly on the other side of the room, feeling comforted by his roommate’s presence.

Stealing a glance at the other man, he was startled to see a pale pink flush high on his cheeks. Gojyo’s heart rate sped up at the sight. The blush had to be related to the hand holding and it couldn’t be embarrassment or Hakkai would’ve let go already. He could feel a slightly soppy smile attempting to take over his face at the thought and quickly glanced around to see if anyone was watching them. He hoped that the damn monk was far, far away today.

“We’re here.” Hakkai said quietly as he came to a halt and Gojyo looked up to see the noodle bar in front of them. “What would you like?”

“I’ll have the special.” Gojyo said with a grin at his friend, it was an old joke between them and Hakkai dutifully smiled back at him, the flush still high on his cheeks. 

Hakkai ordered for both of them and they took a seat at the bar, unclasping their hands at last. Gojyo felt oddly bereft as his hand cooled but then a warm knee bumped into his under the bench and stayed pressed against his leg. Gojyo felt a strong desire to lower his hand and rest it on Hakkai’s thigh, but that would probably be a bit too much, especially in a public establishment like the noodle bar. Instead he sent his friend a little smile and asked an inane question about the comics that they’d picked up for Goku.

** --\/-- ** 

After a day filled with small touches and sideways glances, Hakkai’s blood was on fire. How had he never noticed how funny Gojyo could be? How glorious his hair was in the sunshine? How comforting it was to have the slightly larger man by his side? He lay in his bed staring across the short distance to where Gojyo was lying in his own bed, his eyes closed but his breathing indicating that he was just as awake as Hakkai himself was.

He wanted to say something but couldn’t think of anything appropriate.

He wanted to throw himself at his roommate and kiss him senseless.

He wanted…something that he couldn’t even put into words in his own mind.

His cock was hot and heavy in his pyjama pants and he rubbed it absently as he stared at Gojyo’s face, dimly illuminated by a sliver of moonlight peeking in from between the curtains. His breath hitched as red eyes popped open, appearing almost black beneath shadowing brows. They stared at each other for a long, slow moment before Hakkai took his courage by the neck and threw back his covers. He stood up; aware that Gojyo’s eyes didn’t rise with his own but stared instead at the bulge distending his pants. Another long moment passed and then Gojyo lifted his own blankets and shuffled back to give him room. 

Hakkai slipped in beside him gratefully, his heart pounding painfully in his chest and his head spinning with nervous adrenaline. The bed wasn’t really big enough for two grown men and it definitely felt strange to be pressed so tightly against another man, able to feel his excitement pushing against his belly in a hard line. Hakkai’s breath shuddered out of his lungs as a strong arm slid around his waist and pulled him even closer, their legs twining together in a rasp of cotton on cotton.

“Mmph.” He heard Gojyo breathe in his ear, his friend’s voice deep and husky, thrilling Hakkai to his very core. “Kiss me.” 

Hakkai obliged, carefully pressing his pursed lips to Gojyo’s, once, twice, three times and then, moaning in pleasure, parted his lips and let his tongue taste the inside of the other man’s mouth, relishing the minty flavour. Kissing Gojyo was nothing like kissing Kanan. Where his sister had been small and soft, happy to let Hakkai, or rather Gonou, lead the way, Gojyo was far more experienced than Hakkai would probably ever be and he was slowly but surely taking control of the encounter. Hakkai wasn’t entirely sure that he approved this, but the pleasure quickly won out over the doubts.

He writhed against a firmly muscled chest as a broad hand ran deliberately down the centre of his back and down on to his buttocks, where it squeezed firmly. Hakkai could feel Gojyo’s deep groan of satisfaction rumble out of his chest and mirrored the action, eager to give pleasure as well as receive it. A man’s arse felt very different to a woman’s derriere, he noticed immediately, firm and muscular rather than soft and round. Eager hips rutted against his own as he fondled his handful playfully and he pushed back enthusiastically, his blood singing with excitement. 

** --\/-- ** 

Hakkai was driving him crazy; the taste of his mouth and the feel of his hands, not to mention the sheer blissful pleasure of having his body pressed so tightly to Gojyo’s own. Their hips were rutting together constantly and it was obvious from some of his actions that his roommate had never lain with a man before, although it was also clear that Hakkai was a _very_ quick learner. 

Breaking away from his mouth, Gojyo leant back slightly to look Hakkai in the eyes as he slowly sent his hand exploring down the front of his friend’s pants. Hakkai’s eyes were heavy lidded with pleasure and Gojyo wished that he could see exactly how blown the other man’s pupils were; the sight of his partner dissolving into a puddle of pure bliss always ratcheted his own pleasure up several notchs. 

The deep, wordless, groan of pleasure as Gojyo closed his fingers around Hakkai’s rock-hard cock almost made up for it though. The erection in his grasp was longer, thinner and more obviously curved than his own, but just as sensitive if Hakkai’s moans were any indication. He slid his fist up and down several times, gathering pre-cum with every stroke, before his friend was able to begin to mimic his actions. 

“Gently.” He said out of habit as the other man’s hand ventured beneath the cotton of his boxers and Hakkai huffed out a short laugh against his throat. Long fingers gripped him with the perfect amount of pressure; it had been so long since Gojyo had last been with a man that he’d forgotten what it was like to have a partner who knew intimately just how to hold him. The first few strokes were rough as they bumped fingers and wrists, both of them giggling a little at the awkwardness of their actions.

“Faster.” Hakkai whispered to him, breath panting hotly against his face, and Gojyo willing obliged. Faster was definitely better. Their wrists bumped more frequently the faster that they went, but it became less and less of a problem as their pleasure built up higher and higher. Gojyo could feel Hakkai’s heart pounding in his chest, almost in time with his own, and could hear his breath rasping in his throat. 

“I’m close.” He moaned, his voice rough, his balls drawn up tight against his body and his cock leaking copiously into Hakkai’s fist. “Me too.” Came the breathless reply against his cheek and Gojyo grinned as he sped his hand up even faster, determined to push Hakkai over the edge first.

As it was, they came almost simultaneously, their bodies thrumming and jerking together as they gasped into each other’s mouths. Gojyo could feel each pulse of Hakkai’s ejaculation against his fingers, and could also in turn feel his own cock pulsing against the other man’s fingers like a sensual feedback loop. It was heady, erotic and somewhat sticky, and Gojyo felt a languorous pleasure flow through him as he withdrew his hand from Hakkai’s pants and prepared for the other man to get up and go clean up. 

To his surprise though, Hakkai merely met his eyes for a long moment, searching his face for some unknown thing, then snuggled closer and used Gojyo for a pillow, his soft snores wafting up almost immediately. Who’d have guessed? Getting laid really had mellowed out Hakkai’s more obsessive compulsive cleanliness cravings.

** --\/-- ** 

Rocking back on his heels, Hakkai coughed and choked. Gojyo’s fingers in his hair twitched and his hips thrust forwards, bumping the tip of Hakkai’s nose with his saliva-slick cock. Taking the not-so-subtle hint, Hakkai opened his mouth again to allow Gojyo access. Moving more gently this time, Gojyo’s cock slid between his lips and he rubbed his tongue along its length. Above him, a long, low moan sounded, echoing around the small bathroom and the fingers tightened even further in his hair.

Taking this as an indication that his lover had enjoyed his actions, Hakkai redoubled his efforts, bobbing up and down, his lips providing protection from his teeth. He twined his tongue around the length in his mouth with every movement, trying to recreate the sensations that Gojyo had used on him earlier in the proceedings. 

“Oh God, Hakkai.” 

Hakkai prided himself on being a quick learner, able to pick things up on the run, and this was certainly proving him right. Cock sucking had turned out to be surprisingly easy and he wondered briefly why Kanan had hated to do it so much. He clamped his lips shut and sucked _hard_ hollowing his cheeks with effort and Gojyo let out a strangled shriek, curling over Hakkai’s crouched form and thrusting a supporting hand against the wall. 

“Coming.” He grunted about a millisecond before the first shot hit Hakkai in the tonsils. He pulled back quickly, coughing and choking again, as the next few shots striped his face. The taste was just as bad as remembered it being from the time he’d tried his own in a fit of curiosity. He wiped his face with his hand as Gojyo panted over him, chuckling breathlessly.

“Sorry man.” He said, pushing off the wall to stand up straight and offering Hakkai a hand. 

“Apology accepted.” Hakkai said, taking the proffered hand and rising to his feet. He reached around Gojyo to turn the shower on, and then slipped past the other man to step beneath the warm spray. Gojyo patted him familiarly on the bottom as he went. The shower wasn’t big enough for the pair of them to share, they’d tried; instead his lover pushed the little window further open and lit up a post-coital cigarette. Hakkai watched him suck slowly on the little white tube, his cheeks hollowing with every inhale, and felt his cock stirring again. Shaking his head at his own insatiableness, he turned back to his ablutions. 

** --\/-- ** 

Hakkai collapsed, sweaty and boneless, onto the bed and Gojyo bent over him, still licking his lips and swallowing convulsively, the taste still thick on his tongue.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked for the final time, the open tube of lube already in his hand.

“Yes Gojyo, I’m sure.” Hakkai said with a small smile and let his knees fall open. “I know you’ll be gentle.” He added, fingering his limiters in an idle gesture. Gojyo shuddered, half in excitement and half in fear. Hakkai as a youkai was terrifyingly bloodthirsty and amazingly sexy with all those vines running everywhere. They made Gojyo want to trace them with his tongue.

“Here goes.” He mumbled, slicking his fingers and slowly starting to ease open Hakkai’s body. The last few weeks had been a whirlwind of pure unadulterated debauchery; urgent frottage, mutual hand jobs, blow jobs and penetrative sex with Gojyo on the bottom, now they had reached the point where Hakkai had decided that he wanted to know what it was like to have someone else inside of him. 

They had liberally experimented with toys to be sure that Hakkai would both accept the intrusion and not experience too much discomfit. Gojyo dearly wished that he had known of such things before he’d let the stranger with the fat wallet take his virginity for the price of a week’s rent. He’d been in agony and had needed the whole week to recover. Other, more enjoyable, encounters had followed, both for profit and for pleasure, but he was determined that Hakkai would only experience pleasure for his first time.

“I’m ready.” Hakkai said in a hoarse whisper, his hand reaching down and resting on Gojyo’s, stopping its movement. Gojyo blinked at him, his sweaty hair dishevelled on the pillow and his bare chest rising and falling with every gasping breath. He looked utterly delectable and Gojyo sent a wordless prayer of thanks to heaven. He thought that he heard a pleased laugh in return, but ignored it.

“Oh God, Hakkai!” Pushing into Hakkai’s body for the first time was indescribable. Gojyo had done this same act with other people before, quite a number of other people in fact, but this time it was different. He wondered vaguely if it was because he actually cared for Hakkai, loved him in fact if the truth be told.

Forging forwards, he kept a close eye on Hakkai’s face, carefully monitoring it for any signs of distress. The tightness was exquisite and the amount of lube was perfect. Gojyo was in ecstasy as he slowly withdrew then pushed forwards again. Hakkai’s hand was slowly jerking his cock, distracting him from the discomfort, and the fact that he was still hard was definitely a good sign.

** --\/-- ** 

“Harder.” Hakkai breathed, his eyes closed to better focus on the sensations happening below. As before with the toys, the intrusion felt odd, but not bad. It wasn’t the most enjoyable thing he’d ever experienced but wasn’t so bad that he wouldn’t do it again. Just seeing the look of pure pleasure on Gojyo’s face was worth it. 

“Oh!” He exclaimed with surprise as a very pleasant sensation washed through him, Gojyo grinned at him and repeated the motion. His cock twitched in his fist as the same spot was impacted and he lifted his hips for the next thrust. Gojyo had reacted in a similar fashion when he’d been one being penetrated, except that he’d been on his hands and knees the last time, so Hakkai had seen his enjoyment as more of an ecstatic wriggle of his hips.

He grunted as Gojyo’s next thrust hit home more forcefully. The harder thrusts definitely felt better, he supposed that it had something to do with all of the nerve endings in such a sensitive place. He grunted again, more loudly this time as Gojyo changed the angle of his thrusts and bent over him, leaning down to join their mouths together in a messy kiss. Hakkai wrapped his free arm around Gojyo’s sweaty back and clutched him tightly. 

Gojyo’s thrusts were getting shorter and choppier and Hakkai could also feel his own excitement rising. He jerked his fist harder and faster and came with an abrupt shout, his body clenching around the intruding cock and amplifying his pleasure. Above him, Gojyo shuddered and swore, his hips jerking spasmodically as his own orgasm overtook him.

Hakkai’s eyelids felt heavy as Gojyo slowly withdrew, the sting more pronounced now than it had been at entry. The condom was still in place and Hakkai was glad that there wasn’t going to be any messy clean up to do, other than his own abdomen of course. Gojyo tossed him a couple of tissues whilst he disposed of the used prophylactic in the kitchen bin. He wiped half-heartedly at the worst of the mess and then decided that a shower would be more beneficial, he would get up in just a moment.

** --\/-- ** 

_Idiots,  
You **will** keep your sordid relationship from the monkey. If he asks me any questions I **will** shoot you both.  
Sanzo_

Gojyo crumpled the note up with a snort. He hadn’t heard Sanzo arrive, but clearly Sanzo had heard them. Possibly seen them too. He grinned, amused, the uptight monk couldn’t have been too disgusted or they would currently be sporting gunshot wounds. He returned to the bedroom and smiled at the sight of Hakkai, limbs still all akimbo and with cum drying on his belly, snoring softly. He snuck in and placed a gentle kiss on the parted lips and righted the sheets to cover his lover, then closed the door as he left the room to go and start preparing dinner.


End file.
